


Fickle Hearts

by Esperata



Series: Plant Life [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Soothing Spock, Worried Leonard McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: With Minthe out with the girls, and Fred at Jim's, McCoy feels left out.





	Fickle Hearts

Spock found Leonard curled up on their couch.

“Leonard?”

Damp eyes turned to him.

“Do you love me best Spock?”

“Best of whom?”

Spock realised it was the wrong answer as new tears appeared.

“I do love you best. I only wish to know who you think I could possibly love more.”

McCoy looked away.

“It ain’t that. It’s just… Christine and Minthe are practically inseparable now. And Jim and Fred are always hanging out…”

Spock caught his hand.

“Which, I believe, means we have the place to ourselves Leonard.”

McCoy looked back at him.

“Make me feel loved?”

“Always.”


End file.
